The present invention relates to the food supporting trays that are associated with baby highchairs. More particularly, the invention relates to baby highchairs which have trays that are removable and provide a surface area for holding feeding bottles, cups, dishes and utensils for use by a baby seated in such chairs. Such highchair trays usually include a peripheral rim so that objects placed on the tray are not easily pushed off by the baby. Frequently, the trays for baby highchairs serve as holding surfaces for play toys for babies before and after their feedings.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide removable trays for baby highchairs which provide the baby seated in such chairs with means of amusement and learning before, during and after their feedings.
It is a further object of this invention to provide trays for baby highchairs which include one or more picture blocks associated with finger pressure spots capable of actuation by a baby and which, upon finger touch by the baby, result in voice, sound or musical responses corresponding to the subject matter of the picture blocks.
It is another object of the invention to provide trays for baby highchairs which include interchangeable insert panels each including a series of related picture blocks associated with finger pressure spots on the tray capable of actuation by a baby and which, upon finger touch by the baby, result in voice, sound or musical responses corresponding to the subject matter of the picture blocks of each panel.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following summary and description of the invention, taken together with the accompanying drawing figures.